Vehicles may include one or more visors for protecting occupants by shading them from the sun or other bright light. Some visors can be lowered over part of the windshield by the driver or front passenger to block the sun and some may be swung sideways to block sun entering windows of front doors of the vehicle.
Other sun shades may be adhered directly to the window glass of the vehicle to block the sun. Some of these sun shades may be cut and adhered as a film to the window glass. Other types of sun shades may be attached with suction cups and removed when the window glass needs to be lowered and raised.